Realidad Distorsionada
by Jackeline762
Summary: Nuestros héroes,Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello y Michelangelo son simples y comunes humanos;los cuales por buena o mala fortuna conocen, ninguno con un pasado del que pueda enorgullecerse,pero si un futuro sellado no muy lejano una vez que se conozcan: Detener la invasión Krang en este -escrito.


**Disclamer: TMNT no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, y actualmente de Nickelodeon también (En realidad no le veo utilidad a esto, si TMNT fuera de mi propiedad no estaría aquí escribiendo fics de ellos)**

 **Advertencia:...Creo que ninguna...Por ahora...**

 **Entonces sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, aquí vamos

Otro simple día, suena la alarma y me levanto, voy al baño y me visto, bajo las escaleras y desayuno para después caminar a la escuela

Simple, ¿No?

Pues...La verdad, no tanto. No dormí en toda la noche, se me hizo tarde ya que no tenía absolutamente nada de ropa limpia y tuve que lavar algo para verme un poco"decente", me bañe, me vestí, y baje las escaleras; iba bien hasta el momento pero...

-¿Eh? ¿Joven Leonardo?

 _¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!_

-¿S-si, señor Hamato?- Dios. Lo oigo en la cocina. ¿Por qué? Estaba a solo unos pasos de abrir la puerta para salir. Se suponía que no estaría despierto. Sé que es mi fin

-Buenos días- Es increíble como esas simples palabras, se pueden convertir tan rápidamente en aterradoras y escalofriantes

-B-buenos...D-días- ¿Se nota el miedo?

-Me preguntaba si usted sabe algo sobre lo que le sucedió al espejo de su baño- ¿No podía preguntar otra cosa? O al menos, ¿hacerlo en otro momento? ¡Nisiquiera he desayunado y voy demasiado tarde!

-Ah...No, no sé que le pudo haber pasado- Ni siquiera he volteado a mirar a la cocina en donde se encuentra

-¿Está seguro?- De seguro está intentando ver una prueba de mi culpabilidad, así que lo más inteligente que se me ocurre en estos momentos es meter las manos por los bolsillos de mi (no tan limpio) pantalón...Ójala que no note las vendas ensangrentadas...

-...Bien...Que tenga un buen día de clase- Escuchó unos pasos. Creo que se está yendo

 _Bien, supongo que hasta ahora no sospecha nada_

Termino de caminar hasta la puerta para abrirla y salir de ese hogar, bajo las escaleras de la entrada y empiezo mi recorrido hasta la escuela...Mi primera escuela

Es mi primer día de clases, y ¡Claro! Llegué a este instituto justo a mediados del año escolar, no sé como haré para ponerme al día con las clases pero ya me las arreglaré

Sigo caminando y a cada paso mis manos tiemblan más, necesito relajarme, es decir, es solo una escuela

No debe ser tan difícil adaptarse, con salones de cuatro paredes, profesores casi gritándoles a los alumnos, tanta gente encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes...No sé si podré soportarlo...

Si tan solo Hamato, o como le llaman sus alumnos, "Splinter" (por alguna razón), no me hubiera casi amenazado con ir a una estúpida escuela

Suspiro

Sigo mi camino y llego a la entrada

 _¿Roselvet?...Interesante_

Tantos chicos y chicas...Muchos tienen aproximadamente mi edad...Todos estudian aquí...voy a estar con cada uno de ellos encerrado en una habitación de cuatro paredes...

Vuelo a suspirar

 _Relajate, Leonardo, todo va a salir bien...Ya verás_

Entro al instituto y me pongo a mirar cada cosa que esté ahí dentro, casilleros...Casilleros...Casilleros... ¡Oh,es un...!

Casillero

Aún tengo las manos en mis bolsillos y no planeo sacarlos por nada del mundo, nisiquiera por...

-¡PERMISO!

-¡ABRAN PASO, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!

¿Por qué hay dos chicos corriendo como dementes? Oh no. Vienen hacia mí

-¡PER-

-¡AAAAAAH-

Si, chocamos. Me levanto rápidamente y veo que con el que recibí el golpe aún sigue en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, así que decido ayudarlo, ya que el otro está de pie pero un poco mareado

Todos nos están viendo, ¿Es normal que cosas así ocurran en una escuela?

-...¿Estás...bien?- Pregunto con algo de nervios

Es mas bajo que yo y tiene un cabello rubio bastante rizado, cuando se levanta y me mira veo que tiene ojos muy parecidos a los míos; azules, pero los suyos son un tono más claro. También tiene unas cuantas pecas en la cara, en realidad parece un niño, si no fuera por haberlo encontrado en secundaria diría que va a...¿Cómo se le dice?...Ah sí, primaria

-¡Pero claro que estoy bien! Solo fue un golpe,¿Y tú?- Me agrada su sonrisa, yo también le muestro la mía y le respondo afirmativamente

-Genial, por un momento creí que te había hecho daño o algo. A próposito, soy...

No puede terminar, ya que una campana lo interrumpe, al parecer eso lo asusta porque veo que rápidamente se acerca al otro chico, uno con el cabello negro, muy parecido al mío y se le veía algo pasado de peso

-¡Apurate, Tim! Llegaremos tarde

-¡Ya losé! Ven, corre

Y se alejaron corriendo, nisiquiera supe el nombre de el chico con el que choqué

 _¿Por qué tanta prisa?_

 _Y más importante aún, ¿Para qué es esa campana?_

 _-_ ¡Hey tú!- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Será conmigo?...Lo dudo, prefiero ignorarlo, apenas soy el nuevo y no creo que alguien que ni me conoce me llame. Me saco la mochila de los hombros para buscar la hoja en donde debe esta mi primera clase

-¡Hey, te estoy hablando a ti!- ¿Otra vez? Me volteo a todos lados, me sorprendo de lo desolado que se ven los pasillos ahora, antes de la campana había demasiada gente, no cabía un alma más, pero ahora parece que no hay ni un alma

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Veo a un chico al final del pasillo, lo único que logro ver con claridad es su pelirrojo cabello, el cual me recuerda bastante a un antiguo amigo...

Se va acercando, con su ceño fruncido y...

-¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía?! Ve a tu clase, idiota- De pronto abre los ojos como platos, y su expresión se relaja para convertirse en un enorme asombro

-T-tú...- Y no lo culpo, yo estoy exactamente igual

-¿L-leonardo?- Pregunta con cierta duda, yo muevo la cabeza en forma afirmativa, y abro la boca para decir el que, supongo yo, que es su nombre

-¡Ustedes dos! Vayan a sus respectivos salones- Pero se nos acerca una mujer algo (demasiado) mayor, con sobrepeso y un aura bastante tenebroso, gritando que debemos ir a las clases. Creo que es una profesora y sin pensarlo mucho, los dos salimos corriendo en direcciones opuestas del pasillo; no tengo ni idea de a donde iba, puesto que nisiquiera sabía cual era mi clase y mucho menos sabía donde quedaba

-A ver...¿Matemáticas?- Según el papel que me dieron se supone que mi primera hora de clase es matemáticas...Esa materia...Se refiere a los números, ¿no? ¿Cosas como suma, resta, división, multiplicación?

Supongo que sí

-Química...Física...Castellano...Geografía...Español...- Voy por cada puerta viendo los nombres de las materias que estaban ahí

 _¿En donde estaba matemáticas?_

Sigo caminando hasta que subo las escaleras y me encuentro al lado derecho el salón con el nombre de la materia

 _"Matemáticas"_

Finalmente

No sé si entrar al salón o tocar la puerta, pero prefiero hacer lo segundo

Espero a que me abran, pero no lo hacen

Así que vuelvo a tocar

 _Creo que antes de entrar a la clase, debía ir a la dirección para algo de los papeles y todo eso..._

 _Pero Hamato había dicho que solo debía presentarme temprano en la primera clase del día y...Ya_

Siguen sin responder. Ya me estoy cansando. Vuelvo a golpear la puerta y vuelvo a esperar

Pero esta vez si abren la puerta

-¿Cuál es su nombre, joven?- Es un hombre, debe de tener entre unos treinta y cuarenta años de edad, se nota lo estresado que está pero aún así su voz suena bastante amable

-...L-leonardo- Respondo con un tono de voz algo bajo, pero que si se alcanza escuchar

El hombre, que asumo, debe de ser el profesor, me mira por un momento aunque mas bien parecen eternos minutos en los que solo me observa de pies a cabeza, como si me analizara

Eso hace que forme un puño dentro de los bolsillos

-Ah, sí, me avisaron sobre un nuevo estudiante y ese debe de ser usted. Por favor busque asiento- Entro lentamente al salón y todos los que están ahí se me quedan viendo ¡Por favor! ¿tengo algo en la cara para que me miren?

Me dirijo al primer puesto que veo y me siento, solo para preguntarme después que es lo que debo hacer

-Joven Leonardo, le aconsejo que anote lo que está escrito en la pizarra si no quiere tener problemas a la hora del exámen- Le hago caso y del bolso saco un cuaderno para escribir en él lo que está en la pizarra, aunque no entienda absolutamente nada de lo que está escrito

El resto de la clase solo fue ver al profesor escribiendo números en la dichosa pizarra a la que siempre me decía que debía mirar

 _Entonces...¿Así es una escuela?_

Hubiera preferido quedarme trabajando en el dojo de Splinter que estar aquí sentado, al menos en su dojo puedo limpiar y me pagan por eso

 _¡Inútil!_

¿Pero qué que fue eso?

 _Imbécil_

Suelto un leve quejido mientras me agarro la cabeza. Odio cuando pasa esto

 _¡No! Basta_

Vuelvo a quejarme pero lo más bajo que puedo para que el profesor no me escuche

Como odio cuando pasa esto

Estoy recordando lo sucedido con el espejo...Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe...

Así que es por eso que tengo las manos con cortadas y vendadas

 _¡Desgraciado!_

Recuerdo haberme gritado todas y cada una de esas palabras...Dios, si que estaba enojado

 _No te lo mereces, ¡Deja de hacerlo!_

Recuerdo haber tomado uno de los trozos del espejo que se había roto debido a los golpes...Recuerdo haberlo acercado a mi abdomen y...Clavarlo

En ese momento sentí un horrible dolor en el estómago. Tuve que pedirle permiso al profesor para salir

Me dio el permiso y corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí y la cerré detrás de mí. Otra vez. Bajo la mirada del resto del salón

Me recosté en la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta y rápidamente me tapé la boca

Quería gritar, pero sabía que en un lugar como ese no se podía

Lentamente me deslice por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, aún con el intenso dolor y la boca tapada

 _¿Por qué?...¿Por qué lo haces?_

Recuerdo haber llorado cuando decía eso...La apuñalada con el pedazo de vidrio no sirvió, o eso es lo que recuerdo

 _No has hecho nada malo, eres buena persona...¡¿Por qué me toruro?!_

-Lo mismo me pregunto justo ahora, pero creo que nunca lo sabré

Siempre me pasa esto...Son impulsos que no puedo controlar...A veces hago cosas como la del espejo, son impulsos...Pero luego...No logro recordar nada sino hasta el día siguiente cuando me vienen esas imágenes sin previo aviso...

Estoy un rato más sentado en el suelo, recostado de la pared, para asegurarme de no tener otro episodio de estos dentro del salón. Y cuando por fin decido entrar, me levanto y toco nuevamente la puerta, para que el profesor me la vuelva a abrir y yo vuelva a entrar para sentarme y fingir que nada de eso ocurrió y continuar "prestando atención" a la clase...

En ese momento me di cuenta de que iba a ser un largo día

 **Gracias po leer!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este "nueva versión" del fic anterior, esta vez empezaré por orden ya que en el fic anterior el primer chapter había sido Donatello, así que creo que ya saben de quien va a ser el siguiente chapter ¿No?**

 **De igual forma, tengo pensado que cada chapter sea contado por alguno de los cuatro, si es este chapter fue contado desde el punto de vista de Leonardo, en el siguiente habrá otro punto de vista siguiendo el orden. Y también tengo pensado que cada chapter signifique un día, excepto los cuatro primero porque ese mismo día a ser contado por los cuatro hermanos en cuatro diferentes capítulos. Este fue el primero**

 **Y supongo que mas nada que decir excepto que me diagn que les pareció por medio de un review, así que**

 **Bye!**

 **¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
